


You put your arms around me (and I’m home)

by BorealLights



Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat Roach (The Witcher), Ciri and Dara are their kids I don’t make the rules, Ciri and Dara aren’t actually in the fic though, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Drunken Shenanigans, Human Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Married Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Minor Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Not Beta Read, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights
Summary: Geralt relaxed into the comfort that surrounded him as he listened to Jaskier move about the kitchen. The hum of the stove’s fan, the soft, gentle singing he could hear from his husband, the steady clicking as Jaskier scrambled the eggs; all of it seeped into his body and mind. He let it drag him down, down, down.The next thing Geralt was aware of was Jaskier calling his name, and a hand on his shoulder drawing him out of his slumber. Roach was curled against his side, purring, and the kitchen fan was off. It took lots of effort to open his eyes; he was so sleepy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052510
Comments: 14
Kudos: 139
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	You put your arms around me (and I’m home)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: Snuggling
> 
> As always, a big thank you to the Geraskier Discord and Mia for letting me ramble, and thank you to Persony-Pepper for their help as well!
> 
> Title taken from Arms by Christina Perri
> 
> Warning that Geralt is drunk for the first part of this fic! And most of it is inspired by own experiences being drunk, except he doesn’t cry over food.

“Where’s Jaskier? I miss him,” Geralt whimpered from where he was seated at the end of the bar, batting away Yennefer’s hand as she tried to shush him, saying he was disturbing others, like he cared. He didn’t, he only cared about Jaskier. Drunkenly stumbling to his feet, he looked forlornly around the bar, as if his husband was hiding among the patrons, but caught no sight of the bright purple shirt Jaskier had been wearing. Geralt’s heart sank. “Jaskier?!” He called loudly, ignoring the glares he was getting, feeling for all the world like a lost puppy, “Jaskier where are you?! Please come back!”

Yennefer and Triss tried to herd him back to his seat, but Geralt refused to move; instead he called for Jaskier with increasing volume and desperation. Finally, with tears in his eyes he turned back in despair to the two women, letting them guide him back to the barstool he’d been sitting at. He collapsed back into it, before resting his head on the bar morosely. Triss slid him a glass of water, but Geralt didn’t drink it, instead idly tracing hearts through the condensation on the glass as he pouted. Why weren’t the two women more concerned over the fact that Jaskier wasn’t there?

“Geralt, darling? What’s wrong?”

Geralt sat up so quickly he nearly flung himself off the stool, eyes wide as he stared at Jaskier, watching as his husband sat down beside him. In a heartbeat Geralt was clinging to Jaskier, trying not to cry.

“Y-you were gone and I th-thought you’d left me!” He sniffled into Jaskier’s shirt, snuggling as close as he could. Jaskier made a soft sound, and then one guitar-calloused hand started to gently run through Geralt’s hair, soothing him. He sighed and instantly relaxed—there was nothing to worry about, Jaskier was here. 

Idly Geralt listened as Jaskier chatted amicably with Yennefer about something. After several long seconds though, Jaskier hadn’t turned his attention back to Geralt, even though his hand was still carding through Geralt’s hair. Which was nice, but not what Geralt wanted. He leaned more heavily into Jaskier, tucking his nose underneath Jaskier’s chin to get a whiff of the aftershave his husband liked to use. Sunshine and cherries, that was what Jaskier smelled like.

Jaskier still wasn’t paying more attention to him though. Geralt huffed and leaned as close as the two separate stools would let him, wrapping one arm possessively around Jaskier’s waist before giving a whine when that earned him nothing but a soft kiss on his forehead. He could feel Jaskier’s chest rumble in a laugh, and heard him say something to the two women before Jaskier nudged him away, forcing Geralt to stand up.

“Come on, dear heart, it’s time for us to leave, I think,” Jaskier said, guiding Geralt away from the bar and towards the door. “Say goodbye to Triss and Yennefer, love.”

Geralt gave the two women a small wave, pulling Jaskier flush against his side, it was much easier now that they were standing. Jaskier kissed his cheek before starting to walk, gently pulling Geralt with him. It was surprisingly hard to stay standing, as the floor and walls refused to stop wobbling, which Geralt thought was very rude of them.

“Jaskier. Jaskier, tell… tell the floor to stop moving,” Geralt knew he was whining, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to not step on Jaskier’s feet because of the floor. He delighted in the small chuckle he got from his husband, which easily helped distract him from the ground.

“Of course. Floor, please stop moving so my darling husband and I can go home,” Jaskier said seriously. Unfortunately the floor refused to listen, which was rather rude of it, but not unexpected in Geralt’s opinion. “Did that help?”

“No… Jaskier I’m tired,” he said, leaning heavily on Jaskier as they made their way out into the warm summer night. A little too warm, actually. His shirt itched, especially now that they were out of the air conditioned bar. Grumbling, Geralt tugged at his buttons, fumbling to get them open. Jaskier tried to stop him, but he quickly pulled his hand away after Geralt smacked it away. “‘S hot, Julek,”

“It’s hot, _and_ you’re tired?” Jaskier teased, but Geralt ignored him, finally getting the last button free. But there was no cooling breeze on his chest, and he felt just as warm as before. Geralt frowned and looked down at his torso… and the undershirt covering his chest. He felt like crying.

“Jaskier. Jaskier there’s another shirt, ‘n I’m hot,” he mumbled. Next to him, Jaskier made soothing sounds as he continued to walk, his free hand reaching into his pocket for something. Geralt distantly recognized the jingle of keys, and the familiar beep of their car being unlocked. Forcing his head up, he saw that they had indeed reached their car. 

It took some maneuvering on Jaskier’s part to get Geralt into the car, which wasn’t made any easier by Geralt trying to help. It wasn’t his fault that his limbs weren’t listening to him, and refusing to cooperate. Still, Jaskier got him into the car, trusting Geralt to be able to buckle himself in before he got in as well. The air conditioner was quickly switched on once the car had started, and Geralt closed his eyes as the cool air washed over him.

“Jask. I want an egg sandwich. Can we stop at Denny’s?” Geralt knew he was whining again, but he was also hungry. The car wasn’t even moving yet, but his stomach felt like it was. Not in a nauseous way, in a hungry way. All rumbly. Just the thought of one of those delicious sandwiches was making his mouth water. 

“No darling. I’m sorry but we should really head home… We can stop at Dunkin’ Donuts for one if you’d like,” Jaskier offered, the car starting to move as he presumably pulled out of the parking space. Geralt opened his eyes to glare at his husband, but Jaskier either didn’t notice or didn’t care.

“...I’m glaring at you. You’re gonna make me starve, Jaskier. I don’t want Dunkin Donuts.”

“Well it’s either that or you wait until we get home, and I’ll make you one.” Jaskier’s tone was gentle but firm, and his eyes fixed firmly on the road. Geralt crossed his arms and humphed before going back to staring out the window. The passing scenery made him dizzy though, so he instead closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the cool glass of the window. There was silence for several long minutes, and Geralt was just about drifting off when Jaskier spoke again. “Roach probably misses us.”

The thought of their cat waiting for them at home had Geralt’s eyes stinging with unshed tears. How could he have been so cruel?! Would she forgive him for not thinking of her? He was a terrible cat dad for wanting to be away from her longer!

“We should go home,” Geralt managed to choke out, almost overcome with guilt. Jaskier let go of the steering wheel with one hand to gently pat his arm, glancing over just briefly. It was comforting to know his husband at least forgave him for such cruelty. Who knew if Roach would be as maganaminous. Magnamamious. As forgiving. Jaskier probably knew. “Do y’ think Roach will forgive me? For forgetting about her?”

“Of course darling, I’m sure she will,” Jaskier soothed, and Geralt relaxed. Jaskier wouldn’t lie to him about something like that, he knew how important Roach was to Geralt. So he let himself relax again, content to listen to the soothing hum of the car and the quiet snatches of song Jaskier sung absently. All too soon (in his opinion) the car pulled to a stop, warm hands gently nudging him. “We’re home, dear heart.”

It took more effort than Geralt would have liked to open his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them. Tiredness dragged at his limbs as unbuckled himself and hauled himself back out into the night, stumbling after Jaskier. The front door was unlocked to Roach’s delighted trills and raspy meows. His eyes filled with tears again and he stumbled inside, tripping over the slight step up. Roach let out a ‘mrrp’ of complaint as Geralt scooped her up, burying his face into her scruff of fur.

“‘M sorry Roachie, ‘m sorry I left you alone ‘n was gonna eat out when you haven’t seen me all evening,” he said, ignoring her struggles to get free. Behind him Jaskier chuckled and shut the door, kicking his shoes off before grabbing Geralt by the shoulders. It took some balancing but Geralt managed (with lots of help) to get his boots off, still holding Roach tightly. The maine coon had stopped struggling, resigned to her fate. Jaskier gently guided Geralt to the living room, settling him onto the sofa.

“You just sit right there while I make you that egg sandwich, okay?”

“‘N one for Roach. And you,” Geralt mumbled into Roach’s fluff, earning a disgruntled meow and her tail thwapping into his side. Jaskier just chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Geralt’s head.

“Of course, darling. But yours first, you’re barely awake,” Jaskier said before stepping away. Geralt relaxed into the comfort that surrounded him as he listened to Jaskier move about the kitchen. The hum of the stove’s fan, the soft, gentle singing he could hear from his husband, the steady clicking as Jaskier scrambled the eggs; all of it seeped into his body and mind. He let it drag him down, down, down.

The next thing Geralt was aware of was Jaskier calling his name, and a hand on his shoulder drawing him out of his slumber. Roach was curled against his side, purring, and the kitchen fan was off. It took lots of effort to open his eyes; he was so sleepy.

“There you are, darling,” Jaskier’s voice was quiet, a soothing murmur that almost lulled Geralt back to sleep. “Come on love, let’s get you to bed, you can have your sandwich tomorrow,” he said, gently shooing a disgruntled Roach away. Then his husband’s arms were lifting him up, cradling him against Jaskier’s firm chest. Geralt just let himself be carried, feeling sleepy and content. Jaskier was talking, but it was more comforting nonsense than anything important. All too soon Geralt was being set down on their bed, Jaskier stepping away. He whined at the loss, but Jaskier came back quickly.

Together they (mostly Jaskier) got Geralt out of his jeans and undershirt, getting him ready for bed. It was nice to be cared for, and Jaskier always seemed to delight in it. All too soon though, Jaskier was settling Geralt comfortably under the cool sheets with a kiss, ignoring his whine.

“I’ll come to bed soon, darling… sleep sweet.”

* * *

Like every morning, Geralt was awoken at precisely 6:47 in the morning by Roach licking his nose. And, like every morning, he rolled over to snuggle closer to Jaskier instead of getting up immediately. Roach settled down at his back, content to wait for him to fully wake up before bothering him for food again.

As he lay in the morning sunlight, last night came back to him. He had gone to bed without brushing his teeth, which explained the disgusting taste in his mouth. He should do something about that. He pressed a soft kiss to Jaskier’s cheek, smirking as his husband’s nose crinkled. Before he could fully wake up, Gerald rolled out of bed, stretching his arms over his head with a yawn.

His morning routine was second nature by now, and he went through it lost in his thoughts. Like how to thank Jaskier for being so patient with him last night, even though he’d been drunker and more difficult than usual. The only reasonable conclusion was to make him breakfast.

Geralt’s heart melted when he opened the fridge. There, on a plate, wrapped in tinfoil, was (he checked) an egg sandwich on a bagel. Just like Jaskier had promised. It would have been totally fair for him to have eaten it last night, Geralt thought, but instead he’d saved it. He really did have the perfect husband. That was only cemented when, twenty minutes later, Jaskier wandered sleepily into the kitchen, took one look at the slightly burned home fries and scrambled eggs Geralt was carefully arranging onto a plate, and kissed him on the mouth, headless of his post-coffee morning breath.

“Darling, thank you,” Jaskier breathed as they separated.

“No, thank you. Thank you for being so patient with me last night, I know I was more difficult than usual,” he replied, setting Jaskier’s plate down on the table, followed by a steaming mug of coffee. Jaskier sat and Geralt grabbed his own food from the microwave before joining him.

“It was no trouble at all, you were very sweet,” Jaskier assured him, and Geralt relaxed. Breakfast was leisurely and calm, except for when Roach decided to wail because the two of them were ignoring her in favor of eating. A few pets and she was mollified for the time being. 

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, Jaskier turned to Geralt with a mischievous look in his eyes, the reached forward to grab his arm. Geralt went willingly when Jaskier tugged until they were pressed against each other, faces inches from each other.

“You know, darling husband of mine,” Jaskier began with a purr, his lips curving up into a mischievous smile, “the children will be with Renfri all weekend. We have the house to ourselves. We could do whatever we want,”

“This is true,” Geralt agreed, raising an eyebrow as if he was intrigued, but unable to keep the smirk off his face. They’d already planned their free weekend; Geralt knew exactly what his husband was going to suggest.

“And, since it’s just the two of us…” Jaskier fluttered his eyelashes coyly “I was wondering if you were maybe thinking what I was thinking?” He leaned even closer, abd Geralt couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and kissed Jaskier right on the nose, drawing out a startled laugh. 

“If you’re thinking we break out the fancy candy stash, then binge watch The Great British Baking Challenge while we snuggle on the sofa before ordering pizza for dinner, then yes.”

Jaskier’s smile was more beautiful than any sunrise, and he wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck before kissing him again. They didn’t need to talk once they parted, separating easily to get ready. Geralt dragged out the softest, fluffiest blankets they owned and made something like a nest on the sofa after turning up the ac while Jaskier dug out the fancy chocolates they’d hidden in the freezer. Finally they reconvened, Geralt laying down first so that Jaskier could lay himself in front of him, legs parallel.

Together they lost themselves in the world of complicated bakes, delighting in the other’s presence. Geralt consistently found himself distracted by the warm, comfortable presence of his husband in front of him. Without prompting he wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s hips. In response, Jaskier wiggled back even more, relaxing with a sigh. Wrapped up in each other, they were content to let time go by. All that mattered was the comforting presence of their beloved, snuggled close by, happy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Geralt, waiting for his sandwich and cuddling Roach: 🥺  
> Roach, struggling: I’ve never met you in my life. you bastard. you fiend. stop this at once.  
> Geralt, eating his sandwich the next morning:  
> Roach, pawing at him: Where Is My Kisses From Father???? Where Is My Snuggles And Cuddles That I Crave So Dearly. You Are A Cruel And Unjust Father And I Am Going To Scream.
> 
> As always, if you liked this, think I missed a tag, or spotted an error, please leave me a comment to let me know! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @panda_spirited
> 
> Find and support me on Tumblr!  
> [Regular Blog](https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com)  
> [Writing Blog](https://borealwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
